Regresando un poco en el tiempo
by Kuri-091332
Summary: En el universo de la vida en paralelo... Hubo una vez, para el equipo 7, un entrenamiento especial del cual todos se quieren olvidar...  Advertencia, hay spanking en el cap 3
1. Chapter 1

No pensé que escribiría otra historia de Naruto, pero bueno así son las cosas… cuando te llega la inspiración te llega… En realidad el otro día chateaba con uno de mis fans (En realidad la única que tengo ¬u¬) y surgió esta historia…

Antes de empezar comenzare por aclarar, que ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto…

Ok, esta historia esta ambientada en torno al universo de Vida en paralelo…. Ubíquenlo poco antes de la misión del equipo 7 el la que escoltan al constructor de puentes (Tazuna)… Sobre un entrenamiento especial del que nadie quiere hablar ¬u¬…

/Aquí vamos….

Era una mañana normal como cualquier otra, como siempre Sakura Naruto y Sasuke llevaban varias horas esperando a que llegara su sensei… Y aburridos decidieron comenzar con el entrenamiento por cuenta propia, durante el cual Sasuke fue el mejor dejando en ridículo a Naruto en más de una ocasión…

Hiciste trampa no es posible que llegaras tan rápido

Idiota, eres muy lento… Sasuke dijo despectivamente

Irritado) ¿Qué, acaso quieres pelea?

Por favor no eres un oponente digno… no me hagas perder el tiempo Dijo altaneramente)

Ah claro la nena esta asustada de que limpie el suelo con ella Dijo burlonamente)

¡¿Cómo te atreves tú…? Normalmente Sasuke ignora los insultos, pero cuando vienen de Naruto estos de alguna manera le alteran

Sakura trato de detenerlos pero fue en vano ya que cuando trato de separarlos por la fuerza (no era posible de otro modo) esta salió volando chocando contra un árbol quedando inconsciente… En ese instante el pánico se apodero de Naruto y Sasuke (los cuales corrieron para socorrer a su compañera) pero antes de llegar apareció Kakashi-sensei, el cual les dio una mirada dura a la vez que levantaba a Sakura para llevarla al hospital…

¡Sasuke, Naruto!, para cuando vuelva espero que hayan hecho mil flexiones…

Ambos quisieron protestar, pero al ver el evidente enojo en los ojos de su sensei prefirieron obedecer… tras esto Kakashi se dirigió al hospital dejando solos a Naruto y Sasuke…

Esto es culpa tuya… Dijo mientras hacia las flexiones

Encima tienes el descaro de decir eso grandísimo idiota…

Tu solo querías hacerme quedar mal con Sakura-chan… Tú siempre presumes de lo fácil que es para ti hacer las cosas y siempre te burlas de mí; por supuesto que es tu culpa…

No es mi culpa que el hijo del hokage no sea más que un grandísimo inútil…

En ese momento Naruto no se pudo contener y se dispuso a darle un golpe a Sasuke en toda la cara, Sasuke reacciono rápidamente esquivándolo y dirigiendo a su ver un golpe a Naruto, hubiera podido lastimar a Naruto de no ser por que Kakashi los paro y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos…

Les dije que hicieran mil flexiones para cuando volviera…

Ambos se frotaban la cabeza del golpe anterior…

Kakashi-sensei no fue para… Dijeron ambos a la vez

¡Silencio!... Lastimar a su compañera de equipo es algo que no puede quedar impune…

Pero si fue Sasuke

¡No!, fue Naruto Consternada)

Kakashi los ignora … Así que tendremos un entrenamiento especial… pero primero terminen las lagartijas…

Sasuke y Naruto ya no quisieron tentar su suerte por lo que obedecieron dócilmente (al menos al inicio)… Al final ambos terminaron con los brazos flácidos (hicieron muchas mas que 1000 flexiones, como paraban peleando Kakashi le iba aumentando el numero de flexiones)

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto quedaron tan agotados que ni reaccionaron cuando Kakashi se acerco y ato con una soga la pierna derecha de Sasuke con la izquierda de Naruto; colocando a su vez un sello encima (como en la carrera de tres piernas)…

Muy bien ahora que dejaron de pelear tendrán que cruzar esta sección del bosque que llene de trampas, sin salirse del sendero que trace o lo lamentaran… les recomiendo también que no se atrevan a cortar esa soga o el sello explotara…

No puedes estar hablando en serio, Naruto solo me estorbara y estoy muy cansado como para librar con sus tonterías… Dijo Sasuke jadeando

El único atraso serás tu maldito idiota engreído… Naruto también jadeaba aunque trataba de disimularlo

Se hubieran puesto a pelear nuevamente pero como ya dije antes su cansancio ya era muy grande… Kakashi se dio cuenta de esto y solo pudo suspirar exasperado…

Si no terminan el recorrido a tiempo lo compensaré con un entrenamiento aun más duro… Advirtió Kakashi

Ante estas palabras Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron a refunfuñar fastidiados por la idea…

K: Son del mismo equipo así que deben cooperar el uno con el otro; bien los esperare del otro lado, tienen 3 horas para terminar el recorrido…

Al terminar de hablar Kakashi se desvaneció tras una nube de humo, dejando a dos guenin muy molestos el uno con el otro y poco dispuestos a colaborar mutuamente…

Mira los problemas en que nos mete tu bocaza

Cállate Sasuke, pues es tu culpa idiota presumido…

Ya basta de esto, será mejor si de momento nos concentramos en acabar con esta estúpida prueba… Sasuke solo quería terminar con esto rápidamente…

De acuerdo Dijo Naruto tras recordar el rostro sombrío de su sensei

Al inicio el recorrido no fue tan malo como creyeron; en realidad era sencillo atravesarlo si no estaban peleando; si se concentraban podían formar un buen equipo… Sin embargo eso duro mucho ya que al menor error ambos comenzaron a echarse la culpa mutuamente (Aunque en realidad ambos eran culpables), una cosa llevo a la otra al punto que Sasuke no aguanto por mas tiempo y sin pensarlo dos veces corto la soga ocasionando que esta explote…

/En otro lugar de la aldea…./

/

Minato e Itachi caminaban por la aldea platicando tranquilamente sobre la última misión de Itachi, cualquiera que los hubiera escuchado hubiera creído que se trataba de un padre que presumía los avances de su hijo….

En verdad Itachi nunca dejas de sorprenderme…. Dijo un Minato sonriente

No es para tanto, de cualquier modo era una misión bastante sencilla Dijo Itachi

Aun así no me esperaba que lo terminaras tan pronto…

Je, je, je… basta me esta avergonzando…

Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo crees que les irá a nuestros muchachos en la practica de hoy?

Itachi suspira … Espero que al menos hoy no terminen peleando… Cada vez se hace más y más molesto…

La amistad de esos dos se basa en la rivalidad, así que es normal que siempre estén peleando Dijo Minato

Si, lo se pero me asusta que en una de sus peleas terminen lastimándose… A veces no miden las consecuencias…

Oírte decir eso es algo curioso… Dijo Minato entre risitas

¿?... ¿Por que? Pregunto Itachi

Tienes muy consentido a Sasuke por lo general tiendes a ser muy indulgente con él y tampoco le pones muchos limites… Critico Minato

Eso no es cierto constantemente le paro regañando en ocasiones le aplico algún castigo… Dijo Itachi…

¿Que tipo de castigo? Pregunto Minato dudoso

Itachi se sonroja …No de ese tipo… Después de todo soy su hermano no su padre…

Si tu lo dices Dijo Minato sarcásticamente

Además Sasuke es un buen niño, no me ha dado motivos para llegar a ese extremo… Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en el rostro

Esta bien creeré en ti… Voy a ir a recoger a Naruto, ¿vienes conmigo por Sasuke?

Claro… Respondió animado Itachi

/

/

Lamento mucho la demora de verdad que ahora me es difícil escribir (Falta de tiempo), como esta historia se esta alargando decidí publicar esta parte como un adelanto…. Para aquellos impacientes que no pueden esperar… XD…. Pronto subiré lo demás solo tengan paciencia ¿Si?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por esperar, acá lo que resta de la historia…. En esta parte encontraran ****spanking**** si no les gusta no sigan leyendo… ^-^**

**/Volviendo al entrenamiento…../**

**Sasuke fue lo suficientemente ágil como para escapar ileso de la explosión; pero Naruto tuvo muy poco tiempo para reaccionar (No esperaba que Sasuke cortara la soga), sin embargo logró evitar gran parte del efecto de la explosión gracias a una de las técnicas que aprendió de su padre…**

¿¡Oye Sasuke que acaso quieres matarme!... (Naruto estaba furioso, ya que la explosión podría haberlo matado)… ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa!

Cállate Naruto, tú no eres más que un retraso para mi… (Aseguro Sasuke)

Estas muerto… (Naruto se acerca a Sasuke y trata de golpearle)

Muy bien ya fue suficiente… (Repentinamente se apareció Kakashi)

**Ambos se quedaron helados al ver a su sensei, no esperaban verlo tan repentinamente…**

Kakashi-sensei… (Hablaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke)

Si ustedes se hubieran comportado así en la prueba de los cascabeles ya los hubiera regresado a la academia… (Dijo Kakashi con una expresión de enojo)…

No estará pensando en… (Naruto comenzaba a sentir miedo)

Ya tome la responsabilidad sobre ustedes por lo que no pienso devolverlos a la academia; sin embargo hare algo que no será de ningún modo agradable para ustedes… (Dijo Kakashi)

**Tanto Sasuke como Naruto quedaron desconcertados con estas palabras…**

Si ustedes dos insisten en comportarse como un par de mocosos maleducados, así los tratare… (Dijo Kakashi)

¿De que habla Kakashi-sensei?... (Pregunto nervioso Naruto)

Ya basta de sermones, termine con esto de una vez… (Dijo Sasuke)

_Sasuke vas a lamentar tus palabras _(Pensaba Kakashi… Suspira) Bien creo que será mejor empezar contigo Naruto…

**En ese instante se acerco a Sasuke y sin que este pudiera reaccionar lo ato a un árbol cercano, tras esta acción se dirigió a Naruto…**

¿¡Que rayos haces!... ¿Qué no ibas a empezar con Naruto? (Exclamo Sasuke furiosamente mientras era atado)

Dudo mucho que esperes pacientemente tu turno… Esto es por precaución… (Dijo Kakashi)

**Naruto se quedo congelado y comenzó a sentir la ansiedad en el crecer más y más a medida que su sensei se acercaba a el sin saber como reaccionar ante el miedo que sentía (Kakashi tenia una mirada sombría)…**

Yo… (Naruto titubeaba)… ¡No me asustas… yo no tengo miedo de…!

(Kakashi acaricia la cabeza de Naruto)… Esa no es la idea Naruto… (Dijo en un tono ligeramente más suave al que había estado usando hasta ahora)

**Naruto no podría estar más confundido con la situación… Kakashi le tomo del brazo y lo llevo a un tronco cortado que había por ahí cerca y rápidamente acomodo a Naruto sobre su regazo; tan pronto cono Naruto se encontró bocabajo comprendió lo que estaba por suceder…**

Espere Kakashi-sensei usted no estará pensando en…

Ya lo dije Naruto, si se comportan como un par de mocosos maleducados, así los tratare…

Ya basta sensei, deje de bromear conmigo no lo haría, no frente a Sasuke

Esto es enserio (Dijo mientras le bajaba el pantalón a Naruto)

¡Alto! (Naruto se alarmo)… ¿Que hace? no…

**Naruto fue callado repentinamente por una sonora palmada a la que le siguieron muchas más, Naruto hizo lo posible por liberarse a toda costa pero cuando no lo consiguió solo pudo guardar silencio pero en esa situación tan humillante le era casi imposible, lo único que lo motivaba a quedarse callado era el que Sasuke se burlara de el…**

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Ya pare sensei, por favor… ya…y… ya no aguanto más (Dijo Naruto en un esfuerzo por hablar coherentemente y casi susurrando… ya que no quería que Sasuke lo escuchara)

Eso no lo decides tú, Naruto… esto esta lejos de acabar, así que si no lo quieres que esto se alargue mas de lo debido compórtate… (Regañaba Kakashi)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Es fácil decir eso desde tu posición (Naruto no pudo evitar decirlo)… No es jus…justo fue Sasuke quien corto la soga no yo (Se quejo)…

Naruto, te vi provocando a Sasuke constantemente así que no te hagas el inocente conmigo… Pelear les puede resultar divertido, eso es normal entre amigos, pero hay un limite que deben respetar de lo contrario se lastimaran entre ustedes o como sucedió hoy a los que estén cerca… (Le recordó Kakashi)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Lo siento, pero… ay… fue un accidente no… (Dijo tratando de liberarse)

Un accidente que no dejare que se repita de nuevo (Dijo Kakashi secamente)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

No volverá a pasar… pero… ya pare… por favor lo siento… ya basta… (En este punto Naruto ya no aguanta más y empiezan a salir las primeras lágrimas)

Tendrás que aguantar un rato más… (Dijo Kakashi)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

**Naruto aguantaba los golpes lo mejor que podía, pero como todo ser humano tenia un límite, y sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar en medio del dolor y la humillación (Sobre todo por que Sasuke estaba viendo); al final solo pudo suplicar que parara ya que no podía aguantar esa situación por más tiempo…**

**Kakashi al final se apiado de Naruto y termino la paliza, luego ayudo a Naruto a levantarse el cual no podía articular algo coherente por el llanto (Naruto trataba de insultar a Kakashi, pero este ultimo nunca lo supo)… **

**Como las palabras no parecían hacer efecto, Naruto estuvo a punto de darle a Kakashi un puñetazo, sin embargo antes de eso Kakashi le acaricio suavemente la cabeza lo cual le dio a Naruto una sensación cálida y confortable haciéndole olvidar su idea de venganza y dejándolo sollozando ahí de pie…**

Aguantaste muy bien Naruto (Dijo Kakashi ahora sonriente)… Ahora no creo que quieras seguir exhibiendo tu trasero, ¿verdad?...

**Naruto se sonroja y rápidamente se sube el pantalón causándole una incomodidad al hacer contacto la tela y la piel ahora sensible… Para cuando Naruto pudo articular unas palabras sonrojándose y casi susurrando le dijo a Kakashi…**

…Lamento lo que hice Kakashi-sensei… prometo ser mas cuidadoso en el futuro… (Dijo Naruto)

Esta bien Naruto, haz lo posible por mantener tu palabra (Dijo Kakashi)

Yo no retrocederé a mi palabra… (Aseguro Naruto)

(Kakashi sonríe)… Bien ahora te toca ser el observador… (Dijo mirando a Sasuke)… Naruto ve y siéntate por allá, si no permaneces sentado tendré que atarte al igual que Sasuke…

**Naruto observo el lugar señalado y al pensar lo duros que serian los asientos quiso discutir…**

Kakashi-sensei yo…

(Kakashi se da cuenta de que iba a decir Naruto)… Esta bien, puedes permanecer de pie pero te atare al árbol, ¿De acuerdo?

(Naruto Solo asiente)…

**Por otra parte… desde que fue atado al árbol Sasuke había estado concentrado solo en desatarse e irse de una vez, hasta que escucho un golpe y a Naruto quejándose, sintiendo curiosidad alzó la mirada, al inicio no creyó lo que veía pero tras convencerse de que esa escena era real quiso reírse de Naruto, sin embargo al recordar que seria el siguiente lo vio como algo poco prudente así que se concentro en liberarse (cosa que fue frustrante para Sasuke ya que por alguna razón le fue bastante difícil), luego iría con su hermano al cual le contaría gran parte de la historia ya que penaba de que Itachi no dejaría que le tocaran un solo pelo…**

**De pronto los golpes dejaron de sonar, ante esto Sasuke se inquieto y levantó nuevamente la mirada para ver a Naruto de pie con el pantalón a la altura de los tobillos, asombrado por lo rojo que había quedado asombrado por lo rojo que había quedado el trasero de Naruto (Se preguntaba si con el seria igual)…**

**Aunque no escuchaba lo que murmuraba Naruto (De todos modos no se entendía), Sasuke comprendió que Naruto estaba insultando a Kakashi, cosa que le causo gracia… Sin saber como la soga se aflojo y aprovechando eso logro liberarse de sus ataduras, pero ni bien se puso de pie fue atrapado por Kakashi- sensei…**

No trates de huir, solo lo harás las cosas peor para ti Sasuke…

Suéltame sensei… (Dijo Sasuke)

No estas en posición de pedir nada Sasuke… Supongo que por lo que has visto ya sabes que te espera, ¿no es así? (Pregunto Kakashi)

¡Tienes que estar bromeando!, solo eres nuestro sensei no puedes… (Sasuke comenzaba a inquietarse no quería pasar por lo mismo que Naruto)

Ya lo hice… Además seria injusto para Naruto si solo le pego a él… (Afirmo Kakashi)

¡Eso no me interesa!… ¡Suéltame ahora! (Dijo Sasuke)

(Kakashi suspira)… es por esa actitud que te encuentras en esta situación… (Tras sentarse en el tronco cortado, acomoda a Sasuke en su regazo)… Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras ya de por si tienes muchos problemas…

¡Cállate id…! (El primer golpe tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke)

**Al igual que con Naruto, Sasuke fue callado con una palmada seguida de varias mas, las que no pararon sino hasta que Sasuke dejó de insultar y de retorcerse buscando liberarse, solo entonces Kakashi procedió a bajar los short y ropa interior…**

¡Que crees que haces, tu mal…! (Sasuke no podía evitar insultar a su sensei)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Te advertí que controlaras tu boca, estas son las consecuencias…Lo anterior fue un calentamiento recién empieza el castigo… (Anuncio Kakashi)

Serás… Maldito hijo de… (Sasuke no quería aceptar la situación tan fácilmente)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Controla tu vocabulario sino quieres empeorar las cosas para ti… (Advertencia de Kakashi)

Ya suéltame tú… (Dijo Sasuke)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

K: Sasuke es la última advertencia… Naruto soporto mucho mejor que tu, debe ser penoso que te vea en esta situación… (Dijo Kakashi)

**Sasuke había olvidado por completo que Naruto estaba observando todo ese tiempo, así que muerto de vergüenza y odiando a Kakashi trató de guarda silencio tal como hizo Naruto…**

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Así esta mejor… (Dijo Kakashi)

**Hacia mucho que Sasuke fue castigado de esa forma (Por sus padres, ya que a Itachi no le gustaba lastimar a su hermanito)… en definitiva esa era la situación mas humillante en la que se había encontrado hasta ahora; Sasuke solo deseaba que terminara mas por lo humillación que por el dolor, pero sabia que eso estaba lejos de acabar… Al no ser capaz de aguantar mucho más trató de cubrirse con las manos…**

Sasuke saca la mano… (Ordenó Kakashi, pero como Sasuke no obedece sujeta la mano de Sasuke contra su espalda)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Se…sensei esto ya… se esta alargando demasiado… ¿no cr…cree? (Dice Sasuke y comienzan a brotarle algunas lagrimas)

Muy bien si quieres acortar esto dime por que estas en esta situación… (Propuso Kakashi)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

¡¿Que?... si fue culpa de Naruto ¡ay!… ya basta… (Sasuke estaba indignado)

¿Y bien?... (Insistió Kakashi)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

...Ya suélteme sensei… esta bien… lo siento… (Comenzaba a lamentarse Sasuke)

¿Qué lamentas? (Pregunto Kakashi)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

…Debí ser más cuidadoso… al momento de pelear (Dijo Sasuke)

Eso no es todo…. (Dijo Kakashi)

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Arg… ¡¿Acaso esto le trae algún placer extraño? (Grito Sasuke)

(Kakashi suspira)… parece que contigo demoraremos un poco más…

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack

Sensei idiota (Dijo Sasuke susurrando)…

**Kakashi sabia que Sasuke era demasiado terco en esos casos así que se limito a aumentar la fuerza con la que aplicaba los golpes, haciendo que Sasuke se arrepintiera de sus palabras rápidamente… **

Sasuke no deberías ser tan orgulloso menos en tu situación actual solo has empeorado las cosas para ti… (Dijo Kakashi)

**Sasuke no puede concentrarse lo suficiente como para decir algo, así que se limita a escuchar…**

Es obvio que no quieres reconocer tu parte de culpa en esto, así que mejor escucha atentamente... (Dijo Kakashi)

Arg… tu… (Sasuke trata de hablar pero le es imposible)

Cállate y escucha… (Dijo Kakashi)

**Esta fue la parte mas humillante, ya no era solo el dolor, sino que ahora se le sumaba que Kakashi le enumeraba sus faltas como a un niño pequeño…**

_Al menos Naruto no puede nos escuchar desde esa distancia (Pensaba Sasuke)_

**Sasuke trato de soportar lo mejor que podía, pero al no poder aguantar mas hecho a llorar libremente suplicando perdón… Solo en ese momento Kakashi detuvo el castigo (S empezaba a alargar mas de lo previsto) para comenzar a consolar a su lloroso pupilo…**

Tú… no tendrías que… no tienes…. (Dijo Sasuke entre sollozos)

Ustedes me obligaron… (Aseguro Kakashi)

**Sasuke seguía sollozando mientras Kakashi le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de consolarle, pese que Sasuke sentía dolor (producto de la paliza), la sensación de Kakashi acariciándole era más cómoda de lo que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a admitir… Ahora entendía por que Naruto sintió ganas de golpear a Kakashi (claro que Sasuke no tentaría su suerte)…**

**Una vez que Sasuke se había calmado, completamente avergonzado, se sube los pantalones; el realmente no quería disculparse ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo por la mirada de Kakashi supo que tendría que hacerlo así no quisiera, así que pidió disculpas pero como un susurro casi inentendible…**

**Kakashi se decepciono con este hecho, sin embargo por tratarse de Sasuke sabia que no conseguiría nada más por lo que no quiso forzar mas las cosas… tras desatar a Naruto y darles un breve sermón a sus dos estudiantes los dejo solos pues el entrenamiento se había acabado por hoy…**

**Aunque nadie noto las dos sombras misteriosas que desde hace un rato habían presenciado toda la escena…**

**7/7**

**Por que cuando trato de hacer la historia mas corta termina por alargarse U-U…. Bueno de nuevo perdón pero acá lo dejo para no hacerlos esperar demasiado…. Pronto terminare con este relato el siguiente será el ultimo…. (**_**espero ¬¬`)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok acá la ultima parte… Se viene la venganza ¬U¬… Bueno no realmente XD…**

**/**

**Minato e Itachi platicaban alegremente en el trayecto (Iban a recoger a Naruto y Sasuke del entrenamiento, e ir a comer todos juntos)… sin embargo al llegar al lugar donde se efectuaría la practica, la encontraron vacía cosa que les pareció extraño…**

¿Acaso crees que ya hayan terminado él entrenamiento? (Pregunto Itachi no muy seguro)

Lo dudo mucho, Kakashi suele llegar tarde por lo que terminan las practicas relativamente tarde… (Aseguro Minato)

No tiene caso esperar; quizá ya se encuentran en casa (Dijo Itachi)

Es verdad; regre… (Minato fue interrumpido por una repentina explosión)

**La explosión se dio no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban Itachi y Minato, pese de que la explosión no fue muy fuerte logro alarmarlos ya que Sasuke y Naruto podrían haber estado implicados en la explosión (así que pensando que sus muchachos podrían estar heridos); ambos (Minato e Itachi) fueron corriendo en esa dirección a toda velocidad…**

**Para cuando llegaron se aliviaron al ver que tanto Sasuke como Naruto se estaban bien (Aunque Naruto parecía estar ligeramente lastimado)… **

**Tanto Minato como Itachi estaban por bajar de la rama del árbol donde se encontraban, pro en eso vieron aparecer a Kakashi con una expresión de enojo, así que confundidos decidieron solo mirar que sucedía…**

**El primero en reaccionar fue Itachi (Cuando vio que Kakashi ataba a Sasuke al árbol) dispuesto a atacar a Kakashi, siendo detenido por Minato…**

Alto ahí, Itachi… (Dijo Minato mientras detenía a Itachi)

Yondaime-sama no permitiré que lastimen a mi hermano pequeño (Dijo Itachi con cierto enojo en sus ojos)

Kakashi no seria capaz de lastimarle, estoy seguro que tiene una buena razón para hacer esto (Dijo Minato con mucha calma)

**Itachi tuvo que resignarse a observar como Kakashi se alejaba de Sasuke e iba en dirección a Naruto, tan pronto como Kakashi comenzó a castigar a Naruto, fue Minato quien reacciono esta vez…**

Ese idiota, como se atreve a… Lo voy a matar (Dijo Minato furioso)

Estoy seguro que tiene una buena razón para hacer esto (Dijo Itachi sarcásticamente)

**Minato se sonrojo cuando Itachi uso sus propias palabras en su contra y un sintiendo una gran molestia solo miraba como su hijo soportaba estoicamente el castigo, sintiendo ganas de ir y golpear a su antiguo alumno…**

**Minato se alivio cuando eso se acabo (el castigo de Naruto), y observo como reaccionaba Itachi (ya que ahora seria el turno de Sasuke), Itachi se dio cuenta de esto…**

Yondaime-sama, no voy a matar a Kakashi… Unas nalgadas no mataran a Sasuke (Dijo Itachi apretando fuertemente su puño tratando de contener el enojo que crecía dentro de si)

**Minato le dedico una sonrisa tímida mientras le acariciaba la espalda…**

Tan pronto como termine arreglaremos cuentas… (Aseguro Minato sombríamente)

**Itachi le miro curioso sin entender del todo a que se refería… **

**Con Sasuke la cosa tardo un poco más de lo que se tardo con Naruto (cosa que molesto profundamente a Itachi). Cuando Kakashi se separo de Naruto y Sasuke, Minato e Itachi fueron tras de el para arreglar algunos asuntos…**

**/Ahora con Naruto y Sasuke/**

**Cuando Kakashi se fue se genero un silencio incomodo entre Naruto y Sasuke… Que fue roto por Sasuke…**

Naruto esto que acaba de suceder, que se quede entre nosotros… (Dijo Sasuke sintiéndose totalmente humillado)

¡Ha!, Como si quisiera que esto se supiera (Dijo Naruto irritado)

Supongo que no (Dijo Sasuke)

Sasuke… lamento haberme comportado como un idiota… (Dijo Naruto a punto de morder su lengua)

Descuida, ya me estoy acostumbrando… (Dijo Sasuke burlonamente)

**Naruto le dio una mirada de molestia…**

Era broma… yo también lo siento… (Dijo Sasuke mas relajado)

Je tu nunca cambiaras… (Dijo Naruto ahora sonriente)

Lo mismo va para ti… (Dijo Sasuke)

¿Tregua temporal?... (Sugirió Naruto)

Me parece bien… Tregua… (Dijo Sasuke estirando su brazo hacia Naruto)

Que así sea… (Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

**Ambos sellaron su pacto con un apretón de manos y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares un tanto adoloridos…**

**/Mientras tanto Kakashi…/**

**Kakashi se retiraba, este día había resultado mas molesto de lo que hubiera esperado, encima acababa de golpear a sus dos estudiantes cosa que fue bastante desagradable para el…**

**Iba reflexionando sobre sus acciones sin saber si fueron o no prudentes, cuando sintió que estaba siendo alcanzado por un par de figuras misteriosas, así que cambio su ruta inicial para sorprender a sus perseguidores, sin embargo Kakashi fue el sorprendido…**

¿Sensei?... ¿Itachi?... que… ¿que hacen acá?... (Preguntaba Kakashi confundido de verlos tan repentinamente y con una expresión de profundo enojo)

**Minato no pudo contener más su enojo así que se acerco a Kakashi y le dio un golpe en la cabeza… Itachi también quería golpear a Kakashi pero sabia que no le era permitida una falta de respeto así, por lo que no se movió de su lugar…**

¡Ay! Sensei… ¿Por qué hizo eso? (Preguntó Kakashi entre confundido y molesto)

Ya mismo… dime ¿por que golpeaste a Naruto y Sasuke? (Cuestiono Minato furioso)

¿Espere sensei no cree que se esta precipitando un poco? (Dijo Kakashi ahora nervioso)

(Minato suspiro exasperado)… Perdón Kakashi ahora cuéntame que paso… (Dijo aun Minato furioso)

**Kakashi sabia que tendría que confrontar a Minato e Itachi, no obstante no se imagino que seria de ese modo; ya era bastante malo soportar la penetrante mirada de su sensei, pero tenia que soportar también la mirada asesina que le daba Itachi… Sabiendo que no tenia mas opción les conto todo lo acontecido con lujo de detalles…**

Entiendo, lamento que Naruto te causara tantos problemas… sin embargo la próxima vez limítate a ser un mero informante, solo yo puedo castigar a Naruto… ¿Quedo claro? (dijo Minato algo mas calmado pero todavía furioso)

**Minato se alejó con un paso dejando a Itachi que se quedo por unos minutos con Kakashi…**

Kakashi-sensei, me disculpo por los problemas que mi hermano le causo, por favor en la siguiente avíseme a mi acerca de sus faltas que yo me encargare que sea debidamente castigado… (Dijo educadamente Itachi, con una mirada asesina clavada en Kakashi)

Eh… si claro… (Dijo Kakashi nervioso, ya que esa mirada logro amedrentarlo)

**Tras esa breve charla Itachi se retiro para reunirse con Minato, dejando a Kakashi con una serie de emociones dentro de si que ni el mismo lograba comprender del todo, las cuales iban desde la frustración al enojo… **

Este día no podría haber sido mas molesto… (Decía Kakashi para si mismo)

**/**

**Itachi no tardo mucho en alcanzar a Minato, y cuando creyó que Minato se había calmado rompió el silencio que se empezaba a tornar incomodo…**

Y… ¿Qué harás con Naruto? (Pregunto Itachi curioso)

Eso… no es de tu incumbencia… (Dijo Minato secamente)

Perdón yondaime-sama (Dijo Itachi un tanto avergonzado)

(Suspira)… Creo que ya tubo bastante por hoy, supongo que iremos por el ramen que le prometí esta mañana… (Dijo Minato ahora mucho más calmado)

Ya veo… (Dijo Itachi)

Ahora contéstame: ¿Vendrás con tu hermano a comer con nosotros? (Pregunto Minato)

No lo creo, estoy seguro que por hoy Sasuke preferirá quedarse en casa… (Aseguro Itachi)

Entiendo, bueno será la próxima… (Dijo Minato sonriendo)

Seguro… (Dijo Itachi sonriente ahora)

Bueno alcancemos a esos dos… seguro que se fueron directo a casa (Dijo Minato)

Considerando la situación alcanzarlos será fácil… (Aseguro Itachi)

Muy bien alcancémoslos (Dijo Minato)

**Itachi tenía razón, ya que al poco tiempo lograron alcanzar a Naruto y Sasuke los cuales se sorprendieron de verlos ahí…**

Eh…p…papá que haces acá, creí que estabas en casa o…. (Dijo Naruto sorprendido)

Terminé todo el papeleo temprano así que vine a buscarte (Dijo Minato)

Ah es verdad hoy el entrenamiento se dio en otro lugar por ciertos acontecimientos… Y no sabia del cambio por eso no te avise… (Naruto trataba de excusarse)

Tranquilo Naruto no estoy enfadado, sin embargo llegando a casa hay un par de cosas que quiero discutir contigo… (Dijo Minato sonriente)

**Naruto puso una cara de preocupación…**

Calma Naruto no es nada serio… (Dijo Minato con una sonrisa tranquilizadora)

**Tras estas palabras Naruto se pudo calmar y ya más relajado y entre sonrisas comenzó a decir…**

¿No podemos ir primero por el ramen que me prometiste esta mañana? (Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa radiante)

¿Estas seguro Naruto? (Dijo Minato suspicaz, dejando a Naruto confundido… Luego miro a Itachi)… Bien Itachi, acá nos separamos…

Cuídese yondaime-sama, nos vemos mañana… (Dijo Itachi sonriente)

Hasta mañana Itachi, adiós Sasuke no te metas en problemas… (Dijo Minato)

**Sasuke se sonrojo ligeramente y solo asintió tímidamente…**

Hasta mañana yondaime-sama (Dijo Sasuke)

**Tan pronto se separaron Naruto decidió aclarar su duda…**

Papá, no entiendo a que te refieres con lo de si estoy seguro… (Preguntaba Naruto tímidamente)

Bueno Naruto, solo pensaba que no te sentirías cómodo sentado (dijo Minato)

**Naruto se ruborizo visiblemente, temiendo lo que su padre podría saber…**

¿D…de que hablas?... es que acaso… ¿tu viste lo que…? (Preguntaba Naruto nerviosamente)

Así es Naruto, lo vi todo… También hable con Kakashi y me conto lo que pasó… (Dijo Minato)

¿Acaso estoy en problemas?… (Preguntaba Naruto nerviosamente)

No, creo que ya sufriste bastante por hoy… (Dijo Minato sonriente)

**Naruto suspiro aliviado…**

¿Bien entonces vamos por el ramen… para llevar? (Pregunto Naruto)

Ha, ha, ha, bien será para llevar entonces… (Dijo Minato riendo)

**Naruto le dedico una sonrisa radiante y así los dos pasaron lo que restaba del día juntos…**

Y por cierto… ¿De que hablaste con Kakashi-sensei? (Pregunto Naruto curioso)

Bueno, le dije que tenía la razón al castigarte y que si lo veía necesario lo hiciera nuevamente… (Dijo Minato)

En serio papa de que hablaron ¬¬… (Dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de que su padre mentía)

Je, je bien te contare… (Dijo Minato riendo)

Tras el relato Naruto no pudo evitar reír, aunque a la vez que pensaba: _''quizá seria mejor ser castigado por Kakashi-sensei, después de todo papá es mucho mas fuerte…"_

**/Ahora con Itachi y Sasuke /**

**Sasuke caminaba cabizbajo, callado y mucho más lento de lo usual…**

Entonces… ¿mi querido hermanito tuvo un día duro hoy? (Pregunto Itachi burlonamente)

N…no realmente… pero preferiría no hablar de ello (Dijo Sasuke)

Parecer estar muy cansado… (Dijo Itachi)

No realmente, es solo que… (Sasuke no quería seguir hablando pues temía terminar contándolo todo)

(Itachi suspira)… Bien mejor hagamos esto…

**Antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar, Itachi lo había subido sobre su espalda (para cargarlo como lo hacia cuando Sasuke era pequeño)**

¡Pero que haces!... Bájame esto es vergonzoso… (Exclamo Sasuke, aun sin salir de su asombro)

Si seguimos caminando a esta velocidad no llegaremos nunca a casa… Además no hay nadie que nos vea, no exageres… (Dijo Itachi burlonamente)

Pero esto es… por favor hermano bájame… (Dijo Sasuke un poco mas calmado aunque también algo irritado)

Sasuke, cálmate nadie nos esta viendo… Por cierto… ¿no hay algo que me quieras contar? (Pregunto Itachi)

**Sasuke se estremeció y quedo repentinamente mudo… **

No, no hay nada que…. (Sasuke dijo)

¿Estas seguro? (Pregunto Itachi seriamente)

No te entiendo hermano… (Dijo entre molesto y temeroso)

…Sasuke soy tu hermano, puedes contarme lo que sea… (Dijo Itachi)

**Sasuke se quedo callado ante la confusión que le causaban las palabras de su hermano…**

No tienes que escondérmelo, vi tu entrenamiento… (Dijo Itachi seriamente)

**Sasuke estaba avergonzado; así que escondió su rostro entre la ropa de su hermano deseando que se lo tragara la tierra…**

Vamos no tienes que avergonzarte por esto, no es la primera ves que te veo recibiendo una paliza… (Dijo Itachi burlonamente)

Sabes hermano, tus palabras no ayudan mucho… (Dijo Sasuke)

Je, je perdona Sasuke… (Dijo Itachi)

Esta bien… (Dijo Sasuke sonriendo esta vez)

Por cierto, entenderás que Kakashi tenía razón cuando te castigo, ¿no es así? (Pregunto Itachi)

Supongo que si… (Dijo Sasuke comenzando a refunfuñar)

Escucha Sasuke, tendré que castigarte esta semana… (Dijo Itachi)

¡¿Qué?... pero si ya me castigaron (Tras decir estas palabras Sasuke se sonrojó)

Si es verdad, pero no pareces haber tenido suficiente… (Dijo Itachi)

Hermano eso no es justo, ya… (Dijo Sasuke antes de ser interrumpido)

¿Sasuke acaso prefieres que sean dos semanas? (Pregunto Itachi)

No… (Dijo Sasuke al sentirse derrotado)

Tras aclarar esto… ¿que te gustaría cenar hoy? (Pregunto Itachi)

**La cena transcurrió tranquila, en la cual tras la insistencia de Sasuke Itachi le termino contando sobre la platica que sostuvo con Kakashi… **

**/**

**Al día siguiente (después que Sakura saliera del hospital), el equipo 7 se reunió para el entrenamiento en el lugar habitual, sin embargo algo en el ambiente era diferente, dejando desconcertada únicamente a Sakura y más aun con las palabras de Kakashi…**

Naruto, Sasuke… lo de ayer nunca paso (Dijo Kakashi evidentemente fastidiado)

**Tanto Naruto como Sasuke le dieron a Kakashi una sonrisa maliciosa ya que ambos sabían que Kakashi fue reprendido (principalmente por Minato)…Ante esa situación Sakura solo se preguntaba…**

_¿De que me perdí? (se preguntaba Sakura)_

**/**

**Ok ahora si fue el último capitulo… Espero que les haya gustado… ^-^ hasta la próxima…**


End file.
